


I'd Kill Someone For You

by lifeisanabyssmalpit



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: A little bit of angst, Dark sides are hitmen for hire, Hitman AU, Janus is a bad boyfriend, M/M, Remus uses Remus humor, Tired artist trope, Virgil is the tired artist, but there's a happy end
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:21:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25744231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lifeisanabyssmalpit/pseuds/lifeisanabyssmalpit
Summary: Virgil is part of a small group of hitmen for hire consisting of himself, Remus, and his boyfriend Janus. He uses his art as a poorly constructed cover-up for his income, but when an old high school friend pays him a visit and questions his income compared to his job, suddenly Virgil is finding it difficult to keep his line of work a secret.This is my first fic here, as well as my first sanders sides fic and my first au, so feedback and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated!
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	I'd Kill Someone For You

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is the first thing I've written on ao3 and the first au I've written, and to top it all off I just realized how little I know about... The concept? I guess? Of hitmen so if I'm doing anything wrong or if there's anything I can improve upon I'd love you hear it! Enjoy!

Ch. 1  
Virgil sighed as he slammed the door behind him. Moving sluggishly, he dropped his knife in the kitchen sink and changed out of his bloody clothing. Finally, he sat down on the couch next to Janus, exhausted.  
“Next time I try to corner someone in a back alley, remind me to either make sure they’re not strong or to bring something other than a knife.”  
“Babe, you’re covered in cuts and bruises. What happened?” Janus wrapped a comforting arm around him.  
He rubbed his eye, wincing as he accidentally pressed on a growing bruise. “Long story short, I don’t work out enough. Or at all I guess…”  
“Yeah, no kidding,” Remus chimed in with a grin. “You look like you got fed to a horde of starving cannibals. That guy must’ve kicked your ass!”  
“Hey, at least I’m not the one who’s dead.” He stood up with another grimace. “I’m gonna head home. I’ve got work to do, and I can clean up when I get there.”  
“Alright.” Janus stood up and kissed him on the cheek. “You’ve got a sort of day off tomorrow, so take it easy, maybe get some drawing done. Take a shower when you get home, and try not to let anybody see you all beaten up like that, okay?” Virgil nodded in response before dragging himself out the door.  
After a ten-minute walk home that seemed like an eternity, the first thing he did was take Janus’s advice. A hot shower sounded like exactly what he needed, after all. He threw on pyjama pants and a hoodie afterwards and sat down at his desk. Sleep seemed appealing, but work came first. Thus, he picked up his pen and begrudgingly continued what he was working on.  
Sleep must have been too appealing, though, because before he knew it, Virgil was laying face-down on the desk, woken up by a sound from his phone. He lifted his head and rubbed his eye, forgetting about that nasty bruise again, and groaned.  
He looked at his phone to see what had woken him up. It was a text from Remus. Apparently his brother and a few of his friends would be in town tomorrow, and he wanted Virgil and Janus to meet him. Great, now Chaos Incarnate had a brother. Still, though, Virgil figured it could be fun to watch, if nothing else, so he gave his response.  
‘Sure, why not’  
Even if it turned out to be another one of Remus’s bad ideas, what’s the worst that could happen?

**Author's Note:**

> Wow this was really short. It's been a while since I've written anything so I was a little rusty, but I promise it'll get better as it goes, just bare with me!


End file.
